Last Wish
by forresthero
Summary: Misuki is a Konoha Missing nin, with some secrets she doesn't want any one to know. When Sasuke threatens he will destroy Konoha, she goes back to make sure that doesn't happen, along with some help. Did I mention she's set to die in a week? Sasukexoc r
1. Start Of Struggels

'"I don't want to go to school Keo! Lets go back to just traveling around!" I called out to my best friend. She had to be al east four inches shorter than me, but was successfully dragging me towards the academy. True enough I wasn't really resisting, but still it was odd sight to see a short, well groomed, black haired girl, pulling along a tall, messy, black-haired girl.

"I don't care! Tomorrow is the gennin test and we have to pass!" She called out while trudging forward. Neither of us cared about the weird looks we were getting. "Why do you care so much about being put on teams? That means we have to think about the rest of them too." I shouted, referring to our future teammates if we went through with this. "It's not that! As your best friend, it's my job to make sure your dreams come true! When I first met you, you told me you wanted to be able to help others! Stop running away from your dreams!" She scolded me, her best friend.

"Easy for you to say, your only dreams have been fulfilled." I murmured. Luckily she didn't hear me. She had been lucky enough to have small dreams. I don't even know why she put so much effort into mine. I was eight when I told her that! She can't hold that as valid!

She tugged me into the academy, much against my will, and then to a classroom, also against my will. The teacher turned to us quickly and put on a huge smile. "Class, today we have to new students. They have been traveling around all of the nations for a few years now, and are planning on testing to be shinobi tomorrow. Please introduce yourselves, girls!" Keo walked forward and put on a smile while I stood up to brush myself off. "My name is Keo Kawasaki! This is my friend Misuki Hotaru!" She said, pointing towards me. I nodded. I started to examine the class before me. Same old wanna be ninja's as I looked over at the left side, noticing one kid sleeping. Our sensei seemed to telling us his name, but I was examining the middle portion, so I wasn't quite listening. There was some kid who was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Finally I looked to the other side of the classroom. There was one girl who caught me eye. She was facing towards the window, hiding her face in her platinum blond hair, flowing down her back. I walked over towards her, the whole class staring at my action. I pushed the boy sitting next to her out of the way. She kept staring towards to window. I tapped on her shoulder and did a few jutsu signs and muttered "Crystal defense jutsu: right arm". Crystal covered my arm and hand up until it was almost at my elbow. She turned around. As soon as she did, I socked her in the face with my right hand, and told her with a smirk "Omi, it's been a long time huh?" She went flying into the wall, blood spurting out of her mouth and from her face. "What are you doing, Misuki?!" The teacher called out. Omi got herself up "Emoto-chan, you still despise me?" Tears were pouring from her eyes, washing the blood off her face. The whole class had moved to the other side of the class room. I smirked "You were never completely powerless, yet you did nothing. That I can't forgive you for." The sensei threw a kunai at my head. I held up my arm and deflected it. Omi turned towards the sensei with the long scar across his face "Please Iruka-sensei, do not interfere." He yelled back "I don't think you can handle her by yourself." "I can't" She responded "But if it's the only way she'll listen to me, I'll take it." She managed to get out in between the blows I was throwing to her stomach. I threw her out the window with an upper cut. As I jumped out the window, the entire class followed, Keo with a sadden expression. I threw Omi into the tree. Catching my breath for a second, the orange jumpsuit kid jumped up to me. "I won't let you hurt her any more! I'll protect her with my life!" He screamed with his arms spread apart. I laughed mockingly at this "I don't care if I die here. As long as she dies with me. And I can guarantee that she will die, whether I die or you die with her." I felt a tap on my spine and fell to the ground. Right before losing conciseness I muttered out these words "Keo, you traitor."'

I walked along with a man that I considered my father, along with mentor into the Hokage's office. I hadn't been here in three years. Only Tsunade, Shizune and Shikamaru were all in there. My mentor, Razo, and I both were wearing masks and a full black outfit covering every inch of our skin. Shikamaru and Shizune both were staring at us strangely, while Tsunade didn't seem the least bit surprised. Tsunade turned her head towards us. Razo pulled of his mask, and I followed. Shikamaru jumped back in surprise, along with Shizune. I guess even as one of my best friends, Shikamaru couldn't recognize my chakra. "Tsunade, I have information vital to the leaf's survival. I suppose you guessed this though." I took this as notice to leave as she nodded her head and shoed out Shika and her assistant. I used a genjutsu to turn myself into a shadow a preceded to position myself outside the Hokage's office, so I could hear of there talk.

"So you have assembled your team you talked off?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yup, there are eight members including myself." Razo responded.

"Moving on, what's this vital information?"

"Sasuke Uchiha has assembled a team and made a few comrade's and is planning to destroy Konoha by taking down the elders, and may attack anyone who gets in his way."

"What?! Who are the accomplices?!"

"I was going to ask if you can assemble your shinobi's tomorrow and I could inform everyone at once."

"I can get as many as possible."

"Good enough."

Sad enough, I knew about all of this. I had asked Razo if we could deliver the information. Of course he said yes, but I had a feeling that he was going to discuss my problem as well.

"Have you found anything yet for Misuki?" He asked, just like I knew he would.

"When's she expected to pass?"

"A week from now."

"How have you been keeping her healthy? She still seems to be able use jutsu."

"Obito has been practicing everything and anything to keep her from dying, and uses almost all of his energy making sure she can still use her jutsu's, though she still has coughing fits sometimes."

"I've found some information but not nearly enough. Can you send him in here so I can collaborate with him?"

"Misuki will, she's located right outside."

I slithered off in the darkness to find my older brother, Obito. It was true, I was dying. I had had this disease since always. For the past three years, Obito had done everything to slow it down or stop it. It was said on my 15th birthday, I would die from the disease. I wasn't exceptionally worried about. I just wanted to save Konoha, the home of some of my best friends. I had to save them after what Keo had done to make sure I would be able to live my dreams. I found Obito, who was hiding in the shadow of a light post. I nodded towards him, and we went back to the Hokage's tower. He entered through while I stood guard again in the shadows outside. I heard Tsunade talking to Obito this time, while Razo just sat there quietly.

"Obito Uchiha, at your service." My brother said to the blond hokage.

"It can't be! You were crushed by a rock fifteen years ago!"

"I was still alive, barely though. Razo-sama found me and healed me."

"Your not Misuki's brother, are you?"

"I am, Go-sama."

"But Misuki and her sister Omi are Hotaru's.

"Our father died a few days before she left. They didn't want to go along with treason the Uchiha's had planned, so my mother fled the country when our father was killed. She winded up in the Village hidden in the crystal. She got married and had them there, and claimed they were her new husband's children, when they were really my fathers. She left without me, knowing that the Uchiha's would take care of me as one of the warriors of the future."

"How do you know?"

"The day I 'died' my mother sent me a letter with a picture of them as infants, and there names. I know for sure they are my sisters, especially because Misuki has the sharingan."

Yes it was true. I was an Uchiha. So, actually there was five Uchiha's left not two.

"I see."

"Anything you would like to discuss before we talk medicines, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. Keo Kawasaki went out looking for Misuki a few months ago. She hasn't returned since then. Do you have any information on her?"

Razo took this one "She's dead."

"What?!"

"Somehow before she left, she put together the pieces and figured out that Misuki was, infact, an Uchiha. She also learned about the mangeko sharingan, something only obtained when a sharingan user kills the person with the closet bonds to them, or in other words, there closes friend. From what Misuki told us, she always wanted Misuki to have enough power to save Konoha. So she disguised herself as an enemy on one of our missions. Misuki killed her believing she was the enemy. After noticing she was Keo, she desperately tried to save her, but Keo begged her not to, telling her it was for Misuki's dreams."

"Oh my…"

"Exactly."

"So should we discuss saving her or not?" Obito cut in.

They went on and I couldn't help but let a few tears slip. I instantly stopped myself, knowing that emotions can ruin a mission. If I could do anything over, I would stop myself from stabbing her right lung. I was going to die in a week. I wish I could go to Heaven with Keo. And were my two other best friends, Naruto and Shika were going to go. But, I decided, if I was going to Hell, I was gonna make sure I took Sasuke Uchiha and his comrades with him.


	2. Listening Skills

'"Don't do such reckless things

'"Don't do such reckless things!" Keo told me as I regained conciseness two minutes later. She was sitting on the ground next to me. Iruka seemed to be taking Omi to the hospital. "I thought you wanted to make my dreams come true!" I yelled at her. She sighed "The dream that doesn't involve you killing your twin sister!" She yelled back. Lucky for us, the class had decided to move back to the class room because we had study hall. That orange jumpsuit kid walked up to us as Keo was pulling me up of the ground. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I cut in "Let me guess, you're in love with my oh-so beautiful twin sister. And since I'd rather not so many enemies, how about we shake hands, pretend that never happened, and start over?" I asked, putting my hand out to shake. He hesitated for a second, but then accepted "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Misuki Hotaru." I replied. I was pretty obvious this guy was desperate for friends if he was making friends with someone who just tried to kill someone. But I didn't exactly mind, since I wasn't the best at making friends either. Actually excluding Keo and this orange boy, I had only made one other friend in my life. "So what happened after you MADE ME BLACK OUT?" I snapped at Keo.

"Iruka-sensei took Omi to the hospital. Class went back inside. And, Iruka said once he gets back, he's taking you to see Hokage-sama." She responded in a it's-no-big-deal way as the three of us walked back into the class room.

"So are we getting kicked out again?"

"I don't think he's anything like the Raikage."

"You meet the Raikage?" Naruto cut in. We nodded as if it was nothing.

"We got thrown out because Misuki started a fight with some shinobi."

"It wasn't my entire fault!" I said rather childishly. It was odd how childish I was sometimes, well most of the time. We sat down in a few seats.

"Hey, get off of me." A cranky voice came from underneath me. I was sitting on some guy with a ponytail. I jumped off him putting out my hands saying "Gomen, Gomen!" He picked himself up and sat correctly in the seat while I sat myself down on the counter-desk thing. Seriously what were those things!

"Shikamaru Nara." The sleepy ponytailed boy stated.

"Misuki Hotaru, she's Keo Kawasaki. But you probably already knew that huh?" I stated. He shook his head no. "You must have been introduced when I was sleeping." He stated bluntly, wiping his eyes. Keo seemed a little taken back at his bluntness. Naruto looked rather used to it. Another boy, who had red spirals on his cheeks came over towards us. "Hey Shikamaru. Naruto." He nodded his head towards to the two boys. "Nice to have you in our class." He said turning to us two. I raised my eyebrow. Who was this kid? "Chouji Akimichi." He said, answering my question. I could tell he wanted to ask the question.

"Why did I attack Omi Hotaru? It's personal matters." I said, answering the question he wanted to ask. He nodded, deciding not to push the matter farther than that. He was a lot smarter than Naruto, who was know almost yelling talking to Shikamaru and Keo, both who had there fingers in there ears. I laughed at this. A real laugh. I hadn't truly laughed in the longest time. As I was trying to catch my breath, I saw Keo look over with a smile. Crap. Now that Naruto and Shikamaru had made me laugh, there was no way in hell she would let me leave this village now. She tried for years to make me laugh. She didn't care who did it as long as it was done. She really was, my best friend.'

It was the next day. Tsunade had gotten an open apartment for us to use as our temporary base while in Konoha. Obito didn't go back with us to the apartment. I think he was working with the medical team. He was putting to much effort into this. I was ready to accept that I would die in a week, why couldn't he? Oh well, It was useless to try and talk him out of it. He had working on this for almost three years now.

Anyway, we were on top of the Hokage's building. Razo, Tomo, Zulo, Jiruba, Tamaki, Kanda, and I were ready to tell the shinobi of the leaf the truth. Obito stayed behind, using any medical techniques he could use.

All of the shinobis had gathered. I could see my former teammates Naruto and Sakura asking each other what this was about, Kakashi, my former sensei, assuring them it was just some small scare or something. There was a black haired boy with them, probably Sasuke or my replacement, who Naruto seemed to be pissed at. My other best friend Shikamaru trying to convince my old friend Chouji and there teammate Ino that he had, infact, seen me. Chouji seemed to trust him, but Ino must have been saying that he was hallucinating. There sensei was not with them, so the rumors about his death must have been true. Next I looked over and saw Hinata, who was close enough to my former ADD teammate to observe him, but not close enough to notice. She was with her team, team 8. Omi was also over there, pointing towards Kiba, probably trying to tell her that the dog boy had a crush on her. I think she was a bit nervous with Hinata's competition for the blond. I guess even girls deemed blessed do crazy stuff for love. Dog boy was sitting next to what looked like a giant version of his dog. As I kept looking around I saw all these ninja's I had made bonds with while I was at Konoha. Iruka, Konohamaru, Team Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, even Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were there. They were all here to hear us tell them the horrible truth. I guess it was time to get it over with.

Razo stepped forward, towards the end of the roof. '"Shinobi of Konoha and Suna!" He exclaimed. A roar of silence over took the voices of the crowd. "I wish I had better news to tell you today. But unfortunately, I don't. Uchiha Sasuke. You've all heard of him! He is planning to destroy Konoha, along with eight others." He stopped for a second there, letting it sink in. The whole crowd stared for a second, then there were a few annoying voices, coming from some old friends.

"How do you know this?!" Naruto shouted.

"How do we know your not making this all up!?" Ino yelled.

"Sasuke wouldn't do something like that! You don't even know him!" Sakura called out. They kept screaming, trying to deny this fact. I took this as a point I hoped we wouldn't have to come too. I formed crystal around both of my hands, and jumped into the crowd below, by black cape-coat flying behind. The crowd made a clearing as I fell. I punched down hard into the ground with my right hand, and pulled it out and thrust in my left. I did this a few more times, until the crowd had once again quieted down. I jumped up to the next level on the Hokage tower.

"You might not believe him," I said pulling off my mask "but believe me!" Under my mask I revealed my golden-green eyes, and scars across my face. "I know many of you people!" I continued, not stopping to gawk at my friends amazed faces, amazed from the fact I was here. "Sasuke Uchiha was one of my former teammates. I didn't want to accept this either, but I saw him with my own eyes, heard him with my ears, declaring that he was going to kill the elders of Konoha. Now if you're willing to listen, I will state his accomplices!" I had taken complete control of the situation. The crowd stayed quite and I took this as a tell-us quite.

"His first accomplice is Agora Karin! She is a tracker nin, and is great at chakra sensing. Working for Orochimaru until his death, her current statistic is missing nin, but probably is Jonin rank. She has red eyes and red hair, groomed on one side, messy on the other. Next is Hozuki Suigestu! A missing nin from the Mist. He has the ability to turn into a water form, but therefore must drink a lot of water. He was once in the pair of the Hozuki brothers. He trained under Momochi Zabuza, and now yields the dead shinobis sword. His teeth are shark like, and he has white, short hair. Next is Juugo. He was Orochimaru's first test subject for the curse mark. He will sometimes go on violent rampages, were us only Sasuke may calm him down. He has orange hair. Oh, also, he also talks to birds." I took a quick breath, still retaining my demanding voice "Any questions so far?"

Only one hand raised from the whole audience. "How do you know this all?" The black haired boy that was with my former teammates and sensei asked. I was about to answer when my former sensei cut in. "Sai, don't worry, she'll have a source."

I didn't smile I just continued, this time naming the accompanying akatsuki members, smiling to myself in my brain. "Also you should know one last thing." I added on after I had finished briefing them on the remaining members. "Naruto Uzumaki! If this succeeds, there plan I mean, I guarantee, you will die!" And with that, I put back on my mask and climbed the Hokage tower. Everyone expect Kanda gave me a pat on the back. They all said they would meet us two back at the apartment.

"What's wrong Kanda?" I asked the 20 year old ex-rain ninja. I took a seat on the railing next to him as the crowd below started to clear out. "Misuki, I wonder how you do it…"

"Do what?" I asked, taking off my mask.

"Tell one of your old comrades, no one of your best friends, that if Konoha is taken down, he would die."

"It will probably happen anyway, even if it doesn't go down with him."

"You act like it's no big deal."

"It isn't a big deal. Dying is just the end of our journey."

"Misuki, it's your last week, you know."

"I know Kanda."

"And in that time, you should be tying up lose ends, bringing people you love close, not pushing them away."

I was unresponsive. This was probably true, but…

"But you always liked to end things with no one else trying to stop you, huh?"

I remained unresponsive. My eyes bore into my sandals. They had never seemed more interesting.

"Well, I'll leave you here for a while. Meet me back at the base, okay?" He said, getting himself up and jumping off towards the current base. My nose started to get stuffy. I looked blurrily down at my shoes. 'When did all these stupid water drops get on my shoe?' I asked myself. I just closed my eyes for a minute and let those God damn water drops fall on my sandals.


	3. Old Friends?

I really would like some reveiws please!

'"Ah, I see Iruka told you about my little run in with Omi." I said, being pushed down into a chair by another chunin. "First of all, it's Iruka-sensei to you!" An old man puffing a pipe scolded.

"I don't believe in titles."

"Oh I see, and how does Iruka fell about you calling him Iruka?'

"Are you know implying that you're better than me so you may call Iruka by his name while I have to address him sensei?" I stated smirking, catching him in his own web.

"I don't think I've ever met someone so witty."

"Why thank you."

"So, let's see the damage done." He said, puffing out some smoke. He quickly flipped through a quickly put together medical report.

"So how much damage did I do? Enough to throw me out of school, the village, into jail?" I asked as if I was asking how the wife and kids were. He gave me this weird look. By now I knew the drill. I acted up in a village and then Keo and I were thrown out. After flipping through the report he turned his attention to me "Why'd you do it?"

"Personal matters I don't feel obliged to tell."

"You might feel a bit more obliged when I tell you if I don't get an answer, I could end up having to tutor you myself."

"Auuuuggghhhhh, fine you crazy old man!"

"So what's your relation to her?"

"She's my twin sister."

"I see… Any reason you felt like beating up your sister?" He asked, so easily.

"Old memories."

"Care to share?"

"Depends, do you want this as your last story you'll ever hear?"

"Why would that happen?"

"Very long, and I'm guessing your age hear but you've got to be close to death."

"How about instead of killing me with your memories, we go see your sister in the hospital and you make up?" He asked.

"Then I can go on about my daily way?"

"Yes."

"Fine with me."

I couldn't believe how easy I got off. As I got up out of the chair I kept telling myself 'I'm gonna like Konoha''

It had started to rain later that day. I was sitting inside Tsunade's medical records room as it started to come down. Obito had wanted some company as he shifted through the records. "Why are you so determined to save me?" I questioned him.

"Because you're my little sister-" He started, but I cut him off "What's so important about bonds anyway! They just get in the way of everything!" He turned and stared at me with the saddest eye I had ever seen. Lucky for me, he didn't have both eyes, so he couldn't give me proper sad eyes. It worked a little better with both of are masks off. "Do you remember your first mission you had to kill someone on?" He asked, putting down his files for a second and sitting next to me. "Not really." I lied, avoiding eye contact.

"You cried for fifteen minutes after that mission was over. You just sat there and cried. You hated killing people. With every kill, it became less, until your fifth, were you felt nothing at all." I had my head turned the opposite direction of him now. "I thought I had completely lost you there for a month. But when you couldn't save that little girl, you didn't cry, but you could tell you wanted too. You learned the cold truth that being a shinobi means being able to put a mission before your feelings. But let me let you in on a secret. It's not true! Emotions give us the greatest power of all." He said, whispering into my ear. And with that he got up and returned to his research. I got up and walked over towards the next row of files over.

"You can come out now Sakura." I called to her. She came out from behind the row of files Obito was in. She was wearing a casual wear outfit, with a tan rain coat covering down to her knees. "Any reason your spying on my brother and I?" I asked, looking strait at her. "But how did you know?" She asked. I turned towards her "It's obvious you've improved. Your chakra has gown larger, you're much stronger, you've gained better balance, and you've become a medical nin judging by your chakra." She was astounded by my knowledge on her "You have been studying as Tsunade's apprentice. You even managed to teach Ino some medical jutsu. Though you have grown physically, you still have the same old Sakura frame." She still was amazed. "I'm no idiot Sakura. While you got better, I got ten times better!" I said, doing a victory pose.

She ran over and hugged me "It really is you Misuki-chan." Should I be offended that she didn't know it was me until I acted like a little kid? "Come on! Naruto will be so glad to see you again!" She said, running out into the rain, pulling me along! I wasn't really paying attention and pondering the thought if I should be offended.

Sakura knocked on Naruto's apartment door. "So he still lives in this dump?" I said, not acknowledging the fact Keo and I lived in this building too when we first moved in. "Yeah." There were no footsteps coming from the room, or human sounds. "No one's home." I stated, right before Sakura kicked open the door. We stepped inside to the dirty place. Naruto was asleep on his bed. Sakura went over and smacked his face. He jumped up "What's wrong Sakura-chan!?" He exclaimed. She pointed to me. I waked with a blank expression. It took a few seconds to have it set in. He jumped and hugged me the second it did.

"What's up with you people and hugs?" I asked, pushing Naruto away enough so I would have personal space. "Suki-chan!! It's been so long!" he yelled. I activated my crystal jutsu on my right hand and sent him flying into the wall. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SUKI-CHAN!!" I fumed at him. I hated that name more than anything in the world. He and Sakura laughed at my outburst. I turned around and started to walk out the door "I'll be going now!"

"Wait Misuki-chan!" He called out. I turned, with the same blank expression I greeted him with. "We have to catch up! We're supposed to meet Kakashi in an hour for training anyway on the third training grounds!"

"I'll go tell him and meet you two at Ichiraku Ramen!" Sakura cut in, happy to be leaving the filthy apartment. I on the other hand, didn't much care. I guess living with men for the past, what, three years, really makes you forget about sanitation. But I never was very hygienic. Naruto put on his jacket and pulled me out behind him, not bothering to lock the door behind him. We, well him dragging me, ran all the way to Ichiraku. As we stepped inside, we were well greeted.

"Naruto, who's this lovely lady?" Techui asked him suggestively. I did the right thing and ignored it. "Oto-san, you don't remember her?" Ayame said, facing her father, giving him a look. He looked at me, trying to figure it out. "It's Misuki Hotaru, Oto-san!" She said as if it were obvious. I waved as Naruto and I took are seats. "Oh, if it's Misuki, that means they've come to have a ramen eating contest then, correct?" He said, referring to what we used to do as teammates. I would always lose to Naruto by one bowl.

"Not today." I said, looking over the menu. "Give us two beef, please." Naruto said, making my menu viewing unneeded. He nodded and him and Ayame set to work. Just then Sakura came in, with Kakashi, that black haired boy, and a brown haired man around Kakashi's age,.

"I see you went to the liberty off rounding up all the people who didn't need to come." I said, lying my head down in defeat of my goal to not contact people while I was in Konoha. She put a triumphant on her face. They took the remaining seats. "Hey Kakashi, you aren't gonna drag me somewhere against my will like these two, are you?" I asked, dead serious, referring to Sakura and Naruto. "Nope. Nice to have you back, though. By the way, this is Yamato," He said, pointing towards the one his age "and this is Sai." He finished, pointing towards the other.

"Misuki Uchiha." I stated flatly "You guys think I'm staying?" I asked Kakashi.

The Sai boy cut Kakashi off from answering "Isn't there only two Uchiha's left? Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke?" The rest of them were wearing a puzzled face as if they were pondering that question as well.

"Tsunade didn't tell you? God damn! I forgot how lame Tsunade was at spreading information!" I said slapping my head. I sighed and told them "My mother, Kamika Uchiha, was one month pregnant with Omi and I when she fled Konoha. She knew that the Uchiha clan was planning an attack against Konoha, knowing that they could over throw them. My father was killed a few days before for refusing to participate. There were three choices at the time for her; be killed by resisting to help over throw Konoha, leave Konoha to a place were the Uchiha clan couldn't kill her to keep there secret safe, or to help accomplish the destruction of Konoha. So she ran to the village hidden in the crystal. She got married and changed her name, and gave up anything that would link us to the Uchiha's. Because of DNA mutations, Omi and I do not look like original Uchiha's."

A wave of silence passed over the ramen bar. "Can you prove that it's true?" Yamato asked. I blinked my eyes and revealed the sharingan, which had three symbols in it. "Now do you believe me?" I asked, not really caring whether or not if they did. Naruto was looking down at the floor "Are you trying to tell me, that Sasuke tried to destroy Konoha before this?" He growled, not looking up.

"No. Sasuke didn't know of this plot. Itachi however did. If you like it or not, Itachi is the reason this village was not destroyed by the Uchiha's. By direct orders from the council of elders, Itachi was to kill his clan to spare a civil ware. He had to practically beg to have Sasuke live. Sasuke didn't even know of this till after he killed him. Uchiha Madara told him this whole story." I said, inactivating my sharingan, speaking like I was talking about any old story.

"How can you talk about this so easily?" Naruto growled again, still looking at his shoes. Sakura and Kakashi looked sadly at him. The other two just looked a bit uncomfortable. "Because death id just another part of life, everyone's got to do it." I said, with not a hint of sadness coming from my mouth. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and yelled, eyes tearful "How can you say something like that!?" I sat back down in my chair, him still holding me by the collar "Because it's true."

"It may be true, but now you're talking as if human life isn't something worth much, like a doll!" He yelled, tears pouring out. I remained quiet, not showing any expressions. "How would you like it if Keo died!?" He yelled at me.

"She's dead." I responded, still not expressing emotion.

"Wha-!? Who killed her?" He whispered, realizing that what he had said was true.

"I did." He punched me into the wall.

"Why!?" He asked, which was well expected, realizing that I killed my best friend. Kakashi just stood there looking down at the ground, probably thinking about how he left behind Obito.

"Hey Kakashi." I said in the middle of having my throat squeezed my Naruto "Stop being an idiot. Obito's alive. He's my older brother. Sure he's out an eye, and probably different then you remember, but he is damn alive." He looked up at me. "Go to Tsunade's medical records room, he's probably still there." He got up and dashed towards the room. Yamato and Sai were running off as well, probably off to find help. Sakura was just sitting there, with wide eyes, still shocked.

"Why!?" Naruto asked.

"She disguised herself as an enemy on a mission. I stabbed her directly in the heart, not knowing it was her. As she fell to the floor, her Henge no Jutsu wore off. I tried all I could to save her, but nothing worked. She was dead after telling me this 'You must protect Konoha or everything will be in vain.' That's why I came here." I answered, staring to become dizzy. He let go off my throat. I rubbed it for a second, before he put his arms around me.

"Your not gonna try to kill me by squeezing me to death are you?" I asked playfully. I heard a few tear drops fall, but they were coming from my eyes "I miss her too, Naruto." I whispered. Sakura had fainted a few minutes before, but was coming to. He took away his arms and put his hands on his shoulders "Why didn't you tell me the whole thing before?" He whispered.

"I'm going to die soon anyway." I laughed. He didn't get it. I started to cough. Crap, where was Obito when I needed him? I fell down on the floor, still coughing. Naruto didn't know what to do. He shook Sakura to wake her up. Lucky for me, Obito raced in at that very second. "Move!" He yelled, pushing Naruto out of the way, and taking a position next to me, with Kakashi next to him. As I coughed more and more, my vision faded more. Obito sent all his chakra down into his hands and immediately pushed down onto my heart, sending his chakra into my heart. He controlled my heartbeats and returned them back to normal. I kept coughing uncontrollably. He put his hands over my lung area and sent his chakra into them. The coughing slowly stopped and he sat back relieved. Sakura had been revived long enough to see the whole thing. Obito and Sakura sighed in relief. Obito helped me up.

"What did we mange to get away with?" I asked my brother.

"A broken rib. Not bad." He responded. These chronic coughing fits I had got worse as my time ran up. Once it was so bad it broke two ribs, but that was two months ago.

Sakura walked up to me. I was being held up by Kakashi and Naruto who were probably wondering what the hell just happened. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. I guess as a medical ninja, she could figure it out.

"There was no need to." I responded

"How much longer?" She asked, tears welling up.

"One week from today." I said, as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Until what?!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi had figured it out.

"In one week, I'm going to die Naruto." I said, my eyes not leaking at all. I didn't really mind dying myself; it was other deaths that made me leak some water.

"What!?" He whispered after a few seconds.

"I was born with a disease that still is unknown. I'm set to die on my fifteenth birthday."


	4. Remember

'"Hey Omi." I said, looking out down at her laying in the hospital. "Yes?" She said, turning to face me and the old man. He had his hand on my shoulder, assuring I did this apologizing crap right. "I'm sorry I beat the crap out of you." I said in my best impression of a sincere voice. Sincerity wasn't my specialty.

"It's fine! It was my fault!" She said with a sad expression. "But you have to listen to what I have to tell you, please!" I turned towards the old smoker. He nodded and walked outside to give us some privacy. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"I regret it…" She started, avoiding eye contact "I regret not being able to keep you safe. I'm sorry Oto-san did those things to you, and that I couldn't, no, wouldn't, stop him…"

I cut her off, ignoring her now dripping eyes "But you knew, before the end of it, what was truly going on! He really loved you! If you had asked him to stop, he would have! If you had asked him that night to stop, Okaa-san wouldn't have died!" I was pissed at her "You could have let me have everything you had! But you made the choice not to! Some blessed child you are!"

"I was jealous of you. Even if your best friend died, even after all the housework Oto-san made you do. After everything else, I was still jealous! I had never lost anything before…and didn't know what it was like…" She took a breath to wipe her face "I didn't know what it was like to be alone. I really never stopped him, because I thought you were happy. You always had a smile on your face! I was born attended too, which I can't say I hated but, you had grown up all alone. It made you so strong. I thought if you weren't also privileged, I could be like you, and I could be just as happy as you. I thought you could teach me to be like you."

"I see…" I responded. I wish I could judge her, but I couldn't. We were only little kids when all of this happened.

"Misuki, there is one story, I'd like to hear."

"Arc?"

"Yes, Arc."

I took a deep breath. Arc was my first ever friend, how could I forget him? "After I finished all the chores, I ran off into the forest to get lost. I was crying under the giant willow. As I was wiping off my face, I heard a rustle in the tree. There was a boy dangling from one of the low branches. He handed me a half of those breakable popsicles. "I just happened to have an extra side of a Popsicle. Looks like you need one.' He said, dropping down to the ground next to me. "Go away; I'm not in the mood for tricks today." I said, refusing the Popsicle. "No tricks, just flavored ice." He said, shoving it in my mouth anyway. I started to eat it. It was the most delicious thing; I had eaten, in my entire life. "So you're Misuki, the cursed girl." He said casually as we sat there eating our flavored ice. I turned my head towards him "So? What's it to you?" I said, wishing that he had asked anything but that. "Nothing. Actually, I think it's pretty cool. People will always choice what sounds better, but not actually look into the choices." He laughed. "What?" I asked, shoving the Popsicle into my mouth again. "Just because you were born with a curse, quote quote, doesn't make you a bad person. You were just born with the title." He elaborated. I didn't quite get it, but I liked him. He didn't mind me being cursed."

"I see"'

"You can't Misuki! I won't let you!" Naruto shouted, clenching onto my shoulders.

"You can't stop it Naruto… It's not like I'm going out on some mission…you can't stop it! Obito's tried everything! Why can't you people just give up and save some time in your lives?! I don't want your fucking pity!" I raised my voice. I snapped away his hands and left the ramen shop, leaving my sad teammates behind.

I kept walking and walking. I didn't want too see anyone. I came to the third training grounds. I didn't mind being out in the rain, I mean how bad could getting sicker now get? I looked over to the post and remembered the first time we had actually been a team. Naruto was tied up to a post, when I started to give him my bento, along with Sasuke who had had the same thought. Kakashi had popped out of no where and scared the shit out of us. Then he got this ridiculous looking face, which I think was happy, and told us we passed. Everyone else just had this dumfounded face as I cracked up. I didn't get it, but I thought his face was hilarious.

I walked through the streets of town. I arrived at the outside of the Yamanaka flower shop. I remember being dragged there several times by Naruto to help pick out flowers for Omi, when he just wanted to mooch off me. Next I wandered over to the BBQ restaurant. I remember getting invited to eat with team eight a lot there whenever my team wasn't busy. That seemed to be there favorite eating place. In fact, when I was promoted to chunnin with Shika, they had held a little party for the two of us. Sasuke was in a comma, Naruto was off to find Tsunade, and Sakura was watching like a hawk over Sasuke. I have no idea what Kakashi was doing but, whatever. Keo had even gone to the liberty to make a cake for our promotion. I went training with Chouji, Shika, and Asuma later. Keo and Ino went to work at the flower shop.

I didn't stop walking till I was back at Naruto, Keo's and Mine's apartment building (well, old apartment building). I walked up to my old door and knocked. No one seemed to have occupied it since Keo left. I kicked it's soft spot and walked in. Ours was a two bedroom apartment unlike Naruto's. I sliped off my shoes and walked over towards Keo's old room. It looked the same: neatly made bed, a small stuffed animal on the pillow, two pictures of the two of us from when we were eight and twelve on her dresser, and three pairs of well aligned shoes next to the door. She still had the same poster of he five types of chakra hanging up, and a small punching bag next to her futon. I exited and entered my own room. It was the same as I had left it. Messy sheets that had a large hand-painted Konoha symbol on it, A picture of team seven on my dresser, which was relatively empty ( I didn't like clothes),one of Keo and I, another of Shika and I at our chunnin party, with the rest of team eight crammed in the background, and finally one of Omi and I, actually getting along. A giant patched doll that Naruto had made for me that looked like Kakashi sensei was next to my futon. I had a large poster of a ramen symbol that Omi had given me. I exited the room and returned back to the hall.

This time I walked over towards Omi's apartment building and just stared up at the room of her apartment. I would go over there every once in a while, and converse with her and her team. I would always scold Hinata on self confidence, or get into a wrestling match with Dog boy's puppy. Kiba would always get mad at me for biting Akamaru. I would complain that he could, why couldn't I? But even id I did bite his dog, Kiba also became a good friend of mine. I even helped Shino collect bugs.

I shuffled towards the Academy, to see that the street lights were starting to come on. I remember as one of my first assignments as chunnin, I had to fill in for the teacher who was teaching Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon's class that day. At first, I didn't know how to handle the kids, and they were bouncing off everything, yelling and screaming. Expect for the three of them, who were scared to make me mad after they say what I had done to Naruto once when he had pissed me off. I took hold of the situation quickly, and taught them about the five chakra types, something I had learned from Keo. I demonstrated how my earth chakra combined with my wind chakra made my crystal jutsu. They were so amazed at my jutsu's, they didn't really pay attention, but I got them to shut up for a while. Then, Iruka came running in, asking if everyone was okay. Apparently he thought if it had gotten this quiet, someone was fatally injured. At lunch, I sat down in Iruka's classroom, remembering being here not to long ago. I asked him how he dealt with these kids everyday. He laughed and told me he had gotten used to it.

Finally I reached our current base.

"So, how was hanging out with your old friends?" Tomo asked as he handed me a towel to dry off.

"I can't exactly call them friends. Or that we were hanging out." I responded, drying off my messy long hair.

"Then what would you call it?" Razo asked, entering the room.

"I'd call it being dragged along by some old teammates, and having them show me that they had new ones." I responded, slipping out of my shoes.

"And getting almost choked to death and having a coughing fit?" Kanda added. I was looking for my brother to shoot him a dirty look.

"Get some rest, Misuki, our mission starts tomorrow." Razo said, pushing me into my room and throwing me on the bed. I shoved him out so I could get changed into dry clothes. "Obito, you may not want to sleep in the same room as her tonight. She has a murderous intent shrouding her, and I think it may be for you." Razo laughed out.

"I'll just sleep on the couch then…" I heard Obito say as I tucked myself in bed.


	5. Don't switch the POV, writerbitch!

**I have discovered the wonderful world of bold font lol. So this is a chapter that more is like a little fill in, just for dramatic measures. Oh, and if this is getting to depressing for you, tell me, cause I thought I could add in some random fillers for later in the story. Oh and this is like the same time period in which Misuki goes storming off and remebers all those happy times (lol). so please read and REVEIW (these make me write faster people too!), and most of all enjoy! Any comments, don't be shy, just say the word!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (Ive been forgetting to put this)**

"I won't let her die! First Pervy Sage, then I hear Keo's dead, and now Misuki's gonna die in a week." I yelled into my pillow, so it came out as muffles. I wouldn't, no, couldn't, let her leave too. Who would I have ramen eating contest with? Who would I make pay for my flowers for Omi and Sakura-chan? Who would I have to be hyper active with? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I made my way through the dark room and partially opened the door.

"Shikamaru, what do you want?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I turned on the lights and opened the door. I plopped myself down on the bed. He gave me a picture with some numbers on the back of a frog's back.

"What do you think? Ring any bells?" He asked. I just kept looking over it.

"Hey, Naruto, what do you think?" He asked, trying to snap me out of it. I just kept staring at it, trying to retrieve anything. I came across the thought that he didn't know about Misuki yet.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" I answered, not quite knowing if I should tell him "So, what were you saying?"

"Come with me." He said, getting up.

"Where?" He took me too the hospital. After showing me Kurenai-sensei, since she was pregnant and all, and me spazzing out over her, we waited for her to leave. We stood outside the gates of the hospital.

"That kid'll be my apprentice." He said, breaking the silence. I turned surprised towards him.

"Asuma entrusted me with it." I just stared at him in amazement.

"I heard about Jiraya." I turned my head towards the ground, not wanting to talk about losses now, but still keeping my eye on him. His head was also towards the ground.

"I lost my master too, so don't think I don't know what you're going through." The problem was he wasn't. He didn't know one of his teammates was dead, and he didn't know that one of his two best friends was dying.

"You'll never get anywhere if you keep dicking around." He said, staring at me intently. I gave him a dirty look.

"Your not in a position to be doing that anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, finally responding.

"My master entrusted me with a lot, from big things to little things. It's the same for you…an unlimited amount of things. Don't you think it's about time for us?"

"Time for what?"

He started to take a step "To be the one's entrusting, not being entrusted. It's a pain in the ass, but I can't say that." It took a second to take in.

"Someday, you'll be the one to treat others to ramen. And you'll be called Master Naruto. We can't stay kids forever." He turned around and winked "Like Asuma and Jiraya. I wanna be like them." I remembered Pervy Sage for a second, then smiled.

"You've gotta get a hold of yourself…" He said, handing me the photo again "You've got things to do." I reached out and grabbed the photo, still smiling like crazy. We were just about to part, when I decided to tell him.

"Hey Shikamaru, I've got something important you'll have to share with the rest of your team. Well actually two things. Bad or a little worse news first?" I asked, my expression saddening. He shrugged, obviously not taking this serious.

"Well first off, Keo's dead."

"Uhuh." He answered, not really paying attention, trying to look for a pack of cigarettes in one of his pockets.

"You don't care at all?" I asked, getting pissed at him.

"I overheard it when her and her knew team came back to town. I also know that she's going to die in a week, so no point in telling me." He said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You aren't sad in the least! You even know Misuki killed Keo, and your not sad or mad?! Misuki was like your sister-"I yelled, avoiding eye contact.

"Shut up!" He cut me off, looking toward the ground. We stood there in silence for a few seconds, while I tried not to think about what Keo's death could have been like. "Shinobi are never to show emotion, correct? That's what's in all the books. But don't you remember, Misuki hated that crap? And whenever she could, she wanted to help and protect people, not hurt them. Do you think she wanted her to die? After seeing her do all those amazing things for just her teammates, do you think she would kill her best friend intentionally!?"

"I don't know. She seems different then before…" I said, trying to make sense of the matter, watching tears swell up in the chunnin's eyes.

"Of course she's different! She's going to die in a week, and she's got to fulfill her best friend's last wish before that time!" He yelled. He stopped to catch his breath momentarily. "You probably think you know her better then Keo did being on her team and all, but you didn't. While you were off finding Tsunade, Sakura was in the hospital all day, and Sasuke was in a coma, she celebrated her promotion to chunnin with my team. She would train with us everyday. She practically became a member of team 8.. She'd go visit Sasuke a few minutes everyday and wish for him to get better so everything on your team could be normal again, while no one else was around. And whenever Keo would go off with Ino to do some girl stuff, she would hang with me and Chouji. Once, while you were away, Chouji, Misuki, and I took a mission together. Right before she went to bed every night, I heard her mutter under breath 'Please bring Naruto back safely. Please save Sasuke, so I can see Sakura smile again, and so I can hear his hn's'" he finished, tears pouring out of both of our eyes. I didn't know what had happened while I was gone. And then I started laughing. I couldn't stop, but still the tears ran out of by blue eyes.

"Misuki told me, the night Sasuke left, right as I was getting back to my apartment, what I thought was the most random thing ever. 'Wishes are shit' she told me. Now I get why." I wiped my tears off and looked up at the sky. Rain clouds were going to come over to this side of Konoha soon. It had been raining on the other side, near the third training grounds for a while now. I started to walk back home, trying to remember what Misuki had done for our team, leaving Shikamaru behind. She was right next to me and Sasuke when we battled Haku. As I had freaked out and went into Kyubii mode, she had shielded what I thought to be dying Sasuke from a death of demon chakra. And on the mission were we had to protect the waterfall village, she drank the Hero's water so she could defeat the guy when the Village leader wouldn't drink it, and gave him the courage to save his villagers. In the Forest of Death, even though she was near death herself with her lack of Chakra, she still set up some traps to keep us all safe, and protected Sakura until Sasuke was awake. When Gaara had turned into the Shukaku, she rescued Sakura so I could go all out and kept Sasuke safe.

I wish that maybe, she could have been there, even after all those missions and more, just one more time. If she would have been with me when we tried to stop Sasuke-teme, he would be back, if he liked it or not. I wish she had been there, oh so much. But then again, wishes are shit…

**Oh for all you people that are like, is Shika magic, he's not, just happened to evesdrop on the entire conversation. Oh and for people that our watching the little shippuden filler, I have a small little miny filler that i may eloborate on.**

**Episode 62 recap (I need this so you'll understand)**

**Asuma (at bbq place): So we have Sora in exchange for our usual idiot, huh?**

**Everyone expect Sora and Asuma: Shifty eyes, then reluctant nod**

**Sora: What are you talking about (Eating resumes)**

**Shikamaru: We had a friend who left the village who used to get into the brawls with the rest of them. Our friend could kick there asses.**

**Sora: I'd like to battle him then. I bet I could beat him.**

**Naruto: She.**

**Sora: What!? You got beat up by a girl!? laughs**

**Everyone expect Asuma and Sora (who stopped laughing): looks around suspicously **

**Shika: If she heard she say that, you'd be more then dead.**

**Sora: Laughs again (rest continuie eating) I'd like to see her try. **

**--**

**Like in a few days in the fanfic.**

**Misuki: Hello, I'm Misuki Uchiha. waves**

**Sora: Sora. turns towards Shika and Chouji This girl beat you up? smirk**

**Misuki: Crystal extends up arm and into a giant blade**

**Shika and Chouji: sweatdrop Oh shi-**

**Misuki: Starts attacking**

**CENSORED TO VIOLENT FOR A T FANFIC**

**Sora: bleeding and brused, lying on floor Ugggghhhhhhh**

**Misuki: deactivates crystal justu Lets go get BBQ! **

**Leaves Sora behind**

**ahhhh, pooor sora. Lol had this in head since friday. sorry this chapter is so short diligant readers! Next chappie will be longer I promise. REVEIWS PLEASE!**


	6. Consider yourself assigned!

"Dammit, why don't any of them have fire chakra? They live in the shiting fire country!" I slammed my hand down on the table. Early this morning, Tsunade had come by and given me the list of Shinobi that were actually going to go out and fight head to head with Sasuke's team, and try to stop them before they got to Konoha. I wasn't surprised by who was on the list, expect maybe that Gaara was. Since he was Kazekage and all, and had his own village to protect. But I guess Temari, Him, and Kankuro insisted, since they were somewhat still in debt to Konoha for saving Gaara's life. I had made a list of teams and who they were going after, but I still was unsatisfied with my last choice.

"Hey, a young lady like you shouldn't be cursing." Zulo teased. I jumped of the desk and tackled him. He knew he had this coming and called mercy while I was lifting up a chair to throw onto his head. I put it down gently and went back to the desk, and read over the choices.

Karin: Hinata and Shino

Juugo: Shikamaru and Ino

Suigestu: Temari and Tenten

Sasuke: Naruto and Kakashi

Madara: Myself and Omi

Pein: Neji and Yamato (A new member of team Kakashi)

Konan: Kiba and Kankuro

Zetsu: Sai (That black haired boy) and Rock Lee

Kisame: Gaara and Chouji

Healing: Sakura

I got up, with my list, and put on my mask. I started over to Tsunade's work area, scratch that, her sake drinking area when Shizune wasn't around. As I walked through the town, no body tried to stop someone who looked as foreign to Konoha as I did in this totally black outfit. They must have heard from shinobi who saw the meeting. I walked into her room without knocking. She was talking to Obito, who had left the base earlier that morning. They were whispering, and I didn't particularly care about what they were saying, since it was probably about me, so I only caught phrases of it. After a few minutes, Tsunade noticed me and motioned me over to come over there.

"I have the list." I removed my mask, and held out the list. She nodded understanding, and then asked something I couldn't hate her more for "Well, what are you waiting for? Go assemble them and tell them who's there partner in this!" She yelled after a few seconds. I suspect she just wanted me to leave so her and Obito could discuss my death. I moved my mask back over my head and headed out, sighing along the way.

First I went to the BBQ place. I walked through the available tables over to team 8's favorite booth. Of course they were there. I think Shikamaru hadn't told them all the things he overheard the night I came. I stood at the front of the table "All three of you, meet me at the gates of Konoha in an hour." They nodded showing they understood, but Shikamaru wouldn't make eye contact with me.

I went of to the Hyuuga compound. The second I approached it, I saw Kiba, Shino, and Omi waiting by the door. I wish I didn't have to talk to Omi. It would have been a lot simpler if I could just tell Hinata and she informs her group. Oh well. "Dog-boy! Shino! Omi!" I called out there names, since they seemed to be in some kind of conversation. Well, more like Kiba was shouting at them and Omi was trying to get him to stop. They turned abruptly at my voice, and Omi came over and hugged me. I pushed her off, knowing that if I let her hug me for to long, I'll start to suffocate. Anyway, the second I pushed her off, Akamaru came bounding up to me, and knocked me to the ground with licks. I got myself back up, and told them the news.

"We'll be there, Misuki, don't worry!" Kiba yelled as I turned away to find Neji to tell him. Why did I doubt that statement oh, so much? I saw Neji leaving the compound and ran over to him, thanking that I wouldn't have to look for team Gai. I told him where to come to, and went along on my merry way. One of the few things that I liked about Neji was that he was knew which questions not to ask, unlike Naruto and Sakura. Finally, I had to go talk to those idiots. Hopefully I could see the team captian who had taken over when Kakashi was injured, Yamato, or Kakashi himself. I walked over to the Jounin station, where the Jounin's took rest breaks. There was no one there when I arrived. "I guess all the Jounin's are out on missions currently." I muttered as I turned sullenly to go the third training grounds. They weren't there either. I sighed in defeat and headed towards my old apartment building, hoping Naruto would still be in his apartment. I walked up the stairs, and looked over towards his door. He was there. I heard angry fists bang against the wall and Sakura's voice ask him to calm down. I kicked down the door, not feeling like knocking. Sakura turned around, looking a bit shocked at the door crushing down. Naruto on the other hand, was just murmuring something about cash and repairs, looking quite disappointed in my failure to knock. "Meet me at the gates of Konoha in 20 minutes. Bring along Kakashi, that Sai kid, and that Yamato guy." I said, turning and departing.

By the time I got to the gates, everyone was there conversing with each other. I had made a pit stop to grab my lunch to eat along the way. Tomo was the best cook I had ever known, expect when it came to ramen. I still had some mochi left over by the time I was full, so I stopped to feed it to a stray dog. Anyway, back to the conversation. I pulled up my mask to make the announcement. The chattering stopped and I cleared my throat.

"First of all, the attack will take place in five days." I started. Yes, it was true. I was to die the night of the invasion. "Anyway, I'm assigning you into teams of two for each invader. Hinata and Shino will be placed on Karen. Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaru, Juugo. Temari and Tenten, Suigestu. Yamato and Neji, Pein. Gaara and Chouji, Kisame. On Konan will be Kiba and Kankuro. Sai and Rock Lee are going after Zetsu. And finally, Omi and I shall go after Madara. Oh, and Sakura your in charge of healing and back up. Now is the time to plot your strategy, so do so." I ranted on and on. Trust me, I didn't really want to be on a team with Omi, but together we had unbeatable combat moves. We had jutsu's that were powerful than the Three Sannin's combined plus the Third. I looked over the expressions on their faces. Naruto was happy he was going after Sasuke, which he knew he would be. Kiba and Kankuro didn't seem to mind so much, since Kankuro had saved Kiba's ass before and probably wanted to make it up. Shikamaru looked a bit annoyed with who he had been paired with, but knew it was for the best. Sakura seemed somewhat disappointed in my choice but she managed to smile through it. Rock Lee was all fired up, and that Sai kid just put on a fake smile. I don't think he could actually smile. Chouji was kinda bummed he was separated from Shikamaru, but built a bridge and got over it. Neji was being Neji, and Kakashi was being Kakashi. And by being Kakashi, I meant reading those porno's Jiraya wrote, that had piqued my curiosity. I had decided that on my last day, I would Kakashi if I could read one. He'd probably say yes. Anyway, Omi jogged over towards me, and asked a little bit about some combo jutsu'. It turns out; Omi actually is a much better ninja then when I kicked her ass in the chunnin exams preliminaries. Huh, who would have guessed? After about five minutes I dismissed everyone, and told then to train there asses off. They gave me some dirty looks.

"Meet me back here in five days at five a.m. If you're not ready by then, or here, we'll leave without you, and when Konoha falls it'll be your entire fault. Okay?" I said, not bothering to turn around, but rather just walking away. I could feel some more glares directed at me. I shrugged them off, and headed back towards the base. Before I could make it home dry, rain started to pour again. I decided to stand outside for a few minutes, right in front of the building that had our apartment/base in it, and get poured on. After about ten minutes, Kanda came down, telling me to come in. Sometimes he's almost as bad as my brother.

"I think I'll just stand here in the rain and wait for an umbrella. I'm sure one will come."


End file.
